kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
I Still Have A Use For You
is the two hundred and fifty-first chapter of the Kuroko no Basuke manga. Summary Kiyoshi gets the ball and dunks, scoring for Seirin. The audience is amazed by his shot, but they also wonder how Kiyoshi got the ball. The score is 52 - 71, with just 19 points difference. The familiar faces in the audience comment that Kagami is putting pressure on Akashi during defense, and during the offence, Kuroko uses his passes to get the points. Nevertheless, Seirin is still not in the clear, but even so, they have hope now through the power of the light and shadow. Suddenly, Rakuzan calls for a time-out, much to the audience's surprise. However, Kagetora notes that being the first one to know where danger is, is an important tool in the skill set of the strong. Even he himself would call one at this time because how dangerous it would be to leave such a vigorous Seirin alone. During the time-out, the Yōsen players in the sidelines analyze what Rakuzan's next course of action will be. They note that Rakuzan will most likely sub-out Mayuzumi after Kuroko's revival. If they were to pull him out now, Kuroko would become useless again. Moreover, letting Kuroko overwrite him was a sin. On the Rakuzan bench, the starter players all note that Mayuzumi is useless now, and that without his passes he has no use, no different from other substitute players. They decide to sub him out. Hearing their decision, Mayuzumi sees just how different his teammates are when he's useful and when he's not, they all turn on him. He then tells himself that he doesn't even feel like going in anymore and would happily accept a substitution. Mayuzumi then notices that Akashi has been looking at him. On Seirin's bench, Riko tells everyone that they have to replenish their energy and orders the benched members to treat the players. She turns to Kiyoshi and tells him that he absolutely must not break down now. Junpei Hyūga, who is sitting next to Kiyoshi, apologizes to him and tells him that he's sorry for making a mistake. Kiyoshi replies by saying that he worries too much, using Hyūga's line. Hyūga notices this and tells Kiyoshi that that was his line during their match against Kaijō. Kiyoshi then tells him that he should believe in his teammates, and that they will definitely need Hyūga's 3-pointers again. The rest of the team is feeling the same way, and they prepare to go out as it is the end of the time-out. Koganei also steals Kiyoshi's line as well as they go to the court. It's Rakuzan's ball, and everyone is surprised that Mayuzumi was not subbed out. On the sidelines, Takao asks Midorima if it is possible for him to use Misdirection Overflow now that his presence is not weak. Midorima disagrees and tells him that the pattern is completely different. Kise continues the explanation elsewhere and tells his teammates that for Mayuzumi, who has only learned how to divert glances from himself, Overflow is impossible, adding that the disadvantage should be huge for him now. Still, they note that there must be a reason for him to be sent out. They then question if Akashi actually believes that Mayuzumi could evolve further, and if he is actually taking the chance. Remembering back at what happened during the time-out, Mayuzumi looks at Akashi who tells him that the rest of the players are right, and that the play he has shown is a disgrace. He agrees that benching him would be the right decision; however, Akashi add that he still has some use for him. Surprised by their captain's decision, the rest of the team questions Akashi on his decision. Akashi tells them that with Kagami's pressure, his movements are restricted, saying that they will need passing for offence. He then tells Mayuzumi that for Rakuzan's victory, he has high expectations for him. The memory ends, and Kagami is again marking Akashi, keeping the long distance. Kagami notices that Akashi was about to pass to Mayuzumi who was free, but then Akashi changes the course of the pass as the ball disappears, passing the ball to Mibuchi. Mibuchi then shoots a 3-pointer, scoring points for Rakuzan. Confused, the Seirin members question if it was Misdirection Overflow that was just used. Kuroko tells them it wasn't, saying that Mayuzumi didn't do anything. He then tells everyone that because of Mayuzumi's overwriting, his speciality is now inverted, meaning everyone has their eyes on him. This is where Akashi drew Kagami's line of sight. On the sidelines, Murasakibara comments that potential and attitude are not things Akashi cares about. He concludes that right now Akashi has no expectations from Mayuzumi, and that he has only one use--he is a tool being used to let passes through. Characters in order of appearance Matches featured *Seirin High vs Rakuzan High Techniques used *Taiga Kagami's Zone Navigation